It All Started with A Week In Hell
by Love Royal
Summary: Max and Fang have hated each other since forever. And when they are forced to stay a week together alone, who knows what will happen? Hell? Heaven? And what about after the week? OC/OC
1. Punishment

**Heya. Its Pip here. This is gonna be awesome. So, Summery: Max and Fang have hated each other ever since kindergarten. They fought ever since. Now they're both 16 and even worse. They are forced to spend a whole week together,_alone_, at the very beginning of the summer. Week in heck,...or heaven? I'm Redoing this cause it had a lot of mistakes.**

**Disclamier: I don't own Maximum Ride.**

((The Charries))

Max's Family

Mom

Max-16

Ella-16

Gazzy-14

Angel-12

Fang's Family

Mrs. Amber

Fang-16

Iggy-16

Nudge-15

?

Max P.O.V

I stared guiltily at my feet. Fang sat beside me, doing the very same thing.

" You guys have gone waaay too far." My mom, Dr. Valincene Martinez.

"We mean an _explosion,_ really? And of course, there's the fact that you stole Iggy and Gazzys' 'How to build a bomb book." ,**( N/A: Sorry. I had to make up a name.)** Fang's mom, added in the scolding. She flipped her jet black hair back. She looked exactly like Fang, only older and a girl. She had long black hair that reached the middle of her back, short bangs that fell over her right eye, and onyx eyes with golden flecks in them. She and my mother were best friends. They'd met each other and gotten close over the years of being called to the school because Fang and I had gotten in a fight, _again. _This time we really had gone too far. We had built bombs and blown up each others bedrooms. Now we sat in my living room. Covered from head to toe in soot, and ruble of the items that_used_to be in our rooms. Of course teams were already fixing it. We were even aloud to design them our selves, but the punishment was yet to come. I looked back at my mom, who now had her head bent together with Fang's mom's, Ms. Amber. They both nodded and looked back at us. " Alright. We know your punishment. Instead of going to Atlantas, for our annual vacation, you two, will be staying here alone. _With each other."_ Fang and I were staring at her in horror when mom stared to speak.

" When we come back and you have done anything except start getting along, the punishment will be worse. Much worse."

Later when we, Gazzy, Angel, Ella and I.,( We're all brother and sisters) were sitting in my bedroom. I had just told them what our punishment was, me and Fang, that is.

" Shit. You two, alone? You'll blow up the neighborhood." Gazzy, fifteen years old , said, mock horror on his face. I smacked his arm.

" As much as I hate him, I won't blow up the whole block. Just a chunk of it." I joked back.

" But a whole week with Fang?" Angel, thirteen years old, interjected, her face all seriousness. " Max bad things will happen. And besides you won't be able to go down the one huge slide with me, now. What a shame," Angel shook her head, her golden curls bouncing as she did so. Ella just sat there silently, probably thinking about a week with Iggy. She'd had a crush on him since the third grade. Sad, but Ella deserved it. She was beautiful, long brown hair, kind mocha eyes. If a guy hurt her, even Igs, my best friend, I knock him into, no not next week, but next_year._ So I'll tell you about our little Va-ka. Our families, the Martinezs, and the Ambers, got together every year, at the beginning of summer, to go to Atlantas, a week where I could avoid Fang, to spend fun time with Iggy,(!15) Gazzy, Angel, Ella( Oh. I forgot, Ella is sixteen like me.), and Nudge(14). Nudge and Iggy are Fang's adoptive brother and sister.**(A/N: Iggy** **is** **Not blind. I should probably hit enter now.)**

Great. Note sarcasm. Now I don't get to enjoy my friends. Sigh. Oh well. TTYL.

**Okay. You like? You hate? Review. I'll post more later. I'm out Peeps!**

**Fang: Did you seriously just say peeps?**

**Me: Yes.**

**Fang: Okaaaaay. Weirdo.**

**Me: Weird and Dang PROUD.**

**Iggy: Was up guys.**

**Me: Woah. Where did you come from?**

**Fang: Yo Iggy, you got a knife?**

**Me: Wow Fang. I always knew you were emo.**

**Fang: It for my melon. And hurtful**

**Iggy: I feel ofence too. You didn't seriously think I'd give an emo a knife, did you?**

**Fang: Iggy!**

**Me: Stop bickering, You know I love you both.* puts arms around Iggy and Fang***

**Fang: What ever you say, weirdo.**

**Me: Again, Pa-roud.**


	2. I guess its a party?

**I am hyped! I know where this story is going. Viewer discretion is advised.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, but I did create Xandria or Xander, who is yet to come**_._

Max P.O.V

" Max, don't give the dogs soda again. Not one drop." My mom said. What I wanted to say was, _Okay. How about to drops?_ But of course this is my mom so what I really replied was,

" Wouldn't dream of it mom." She leaned her head out of the car window and gave me a kiss on the head. The engine started and she drove away, leaving me on the sidewalk, outside of the grocery store. I heard a few laughs from behind me.

" Look who got a kissy from her mommy." I heard the all to familiar voice. Lissa.

" Oh! Look whose being a little whore again," I said in a baby voice I turned around and looked at her. She was wearing her usual l super-short shorts, too high, too small top, and freaking, five inch heels. Slut. Lissa's turned cherry red. Bridit, her clone, glared at me, while whispering in Lissa's ear.

" Shut up. You little bitch. Do you know who you challenging?"

" Do you remember who kicked your ass in the third grade? Or do you need a refresher?" I retorted.I smiled pleased with myself. She snorted and stalked off.

I put down my bag of groceries and pulled out my house key. Upon entering I was knocked to the ground in a flurry of barking.

" Nana! Jesse! What are you to doing?" I asked the dogs. Nana was an Australian sheperd, and Jesse was a German Sheperd. I stood up, picking up the groceries, and play-glaring at them. "Come on, Fang'll be here any minute and I don't want to be covered in dog hair" I scolded. _Not that I care or anything._

After I had dropped the bags in the kitchen, there was a knock on the door. I quickly let fang in then hopped on I-chat.

I sent my friend JJ an IM.

( jj bold- Max italics)

_Whats up?_

**Not much. You?**

_Just got my punishment._

**Fight with Fang?**

_Yeah._

**What did you guys do this time?**

_Blew up each others bedrooms._

**And the punishment?**

_A week with each other. ALONE._

**Your home alone? Alright I'll tell every one 'Party at Max's' You pick up some snacks. K? Bye.**

With that she logged off. Okay, guess were havin' a party. Sigh. Thanks a lot, JJ.( Note sarcasm)

**More later. Love it? Hate it? I don't care, just review. Love ya, Bacon.;)**

**Fang: Bacon? You are the randomest person ever.**

**Me: Random is right up there with weirdness so thank you.**

**Fang: Whatever. Can I have some of that bacon?**

**Me: sure. Why not.**

**Fang: Bye, bye.* Talks around mouthful of bacon***


	3. Time to get in a fight

**Sorry if there is a bunch of mistakes. There are theses people on the floor above me that _won't shut the frick up!_ I want to get a broom and start banging on the ceiling! Like, come _on_ people, other people, quiet people, are _trying_to _fouas_. Sorry for all the italics. Bacon. ;)**

**Fang: Bacon, again? Really?**

**Me: Yes. Now do the disclaimer.**

**Fang: Fine. Disclaimer: I( Me interrupting (Ehem, We,) We don't own Maximum Ride.**

**Me: I wish.**

**Read on peeps.**

**Fang: again with the peeps?**

**Fang P.O.V**

I watched as Max came in and threw the food into the kitchen. Sloppy much? She quickly got on her computer and opened an I-chat. JJ. Who else. I suddenly relized what I was doing and looked away. Stupid Max, why'd she have to be so dang pretty. God, everything about her, her stubborn, never-give-up addittude. Her light brown hair with golden sunstreaks. Those chocolate brown eyes the just intice you. Her, Wow Fang. Knock it off, she hates you, remember?

Jeezum, I should stop talking to myself. I walked away, outside and sat by the pool. What to do, what to do? Suddenly I had an Idea. Oh evil, evil me. Hahaha. Okay, not really.

Max P.O.V

I grabbed my jacket and headed out the door, to the store, again. As I was walking down the side walk I heard a loud bang and some minical (**A/N: Did I spell that right?)** , laughter. Oh great. Dylan and his gang, probably beat some poor kid silly. I quickly turned into the alley.

I saw Dylan, Ratchet, and Josh, the school douches, surrounding a little girl, probably, say,thirteen. She appeared to be holding her own, one fist flying, the other hand holding a large, very sharp, might I add, pocket knife. She had hip length, night black hair and onyx eyes. She wore tattered and ripped black jeans, boot-cut, a too small black tank-top, and beat up black converse. Hey whatcha know, a mini Fang. She was fighting as well as I can, and I've been trained in too many fighting styles to count. Plus you know, I'm mutant, tell you that little story later. Anyway she was doing awesome, that was... Until Ratchet ( the cheating douche pulled a _gun._ At that I decided to interviene. This'd be fun.

**Haha cliff , Dun, Dun. Review.**


	4. The Fight

Fang P.O.V

I sat in wait for Max to come back. I was standing right by the pool. Invisible. Since no one else is probably gonna tell you what happened, I will. Six years ago, Max's dad, Jeb, kidnapped us, Max, Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, Angel, And I. He took us to a place called the school. We were tested on and given wings and other asorted powers.**( Yeah I'm not gonna tell you their powers, you already know.)** We escaped a few months later. Jeb got kicked out of the family, haven't heard from him since. People around town just think he ran off with another girl, and had a family. So no one talked about it. When we escaped, there had been another little kid, like, seven years old. We don't know what happened to her.

But, when Max saw her tiny frail form, she couldn't help, but to get her out.

Xander P.O.V

Bang! I felt a searing pain in my left arm, as the bullet whizzed by, burning the flesh, tearing right through it. Despite the pain I held my ground. I was protecting another little girl, one younger than me. I'd say about six years old.

"Run!" I hissed through gritted teeth. When I heard her running I let out a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding.

My attention snapped back to the jerks when I heard the gun cock again. Out of the corner of my eye, was a girl, say sixteen. Long golden brown hair, large chocolate eyes, and in a large green jacket. In her hand she held a small, yet deadly sharp, pocket knife.

Ok, I had some chance, but from the bloodlust in her eyes, I'd say I'm screwed. Capital C-R-A-P. Then instead of attacking me, she tossed the knife with deadly procision, straight the barrel of the pistol. The gun clattered to the ground. The jerk-offs all turned their heads. I saw my opportunity.

" DIE DEMONS OF HELL!" I screeched. Before they could react, I had lept forward, connecting my foot solidly to one guy's head. He collapsed instintly. One down. two to go. The one that had had the gun lunged, I kicked him wear the sun don't shine. You boys out there should know, I have nothing against crouch shots. He He. Anyway, the girl, 16 or 17, already had the third on the ground. I don't even know how he got there, and personally, I didn't want to.

I slumped to the ground, leaning against the side of a building. It was starting to rain. The girl cautiously started to make her toward me. I instinctively shrank away from her out stretched hand. So what if she had just kicked ass. She could've just been holding a grudge against these goons. But despite my misgivings, as soon as I smelled her, I knew I could trust her. Never judge a book by its cover, right? Okay, how 'bout its smell?

**Max**

The girl sat slumped on the ground in front of me, bleeding heavily. I pulled off my jacket quickly, draping it over her shoulders. Now that I was up close, I could see she was in fair condition. She pushed back her hair in an annoyed fashion, revealing a birth mark on her cheek. It was big enough to cover most of her right cheek, and shaped like one of those proffesional snow flakes. I studied her over for a moment. For some reason she really reminded my of some one, but I couldn't place a name.

" From a distance, I could've sworn your eyes were black," I said breaking the silence. She smiled at me then replied,

" I know they change. Usually their black." I stoopped down, helping her to her feet.

" You need help, so your coming home with me. What's the difference any way? Stray cat, stay kid, who cares?" She smiled thankfully. " Oh, and I'm Maximum, but you can call my Max." I said, winking at her.

" Xander" Hey. 'whatcha know, this making friends stuff is pretty easy.


	5. A new mutant

**Did you miss me?**

**Fang: No**

**Me: No bacon for you**

**Fang: I—I mean, YES!**

**Me: Whatever, liar. I do not own Maximum Ride!**

Max POV

Xander and I walked quietly towards the store. "Sooooooooo. Where are your parents?" I asked, trying to be casual.

"I don't have a real family."

"Do you have a fake one?"

"Yes"

I was silent for a minute. "Tell me about them."

"I work at the wild life sanctuary, and the animals there are my family. The wolves mainly. Do you want to see?" Now she was all fired up, happy to talk about something she obviously cared about. And, honestly, I was curious about this girl. She pulled a large photo out of the backpack she was caring. She flipped open the first page. The first picture, was of her surrounded by at least thirty wolves. Some of them were only what appeared to be a couple of days old, the others looking to be older.

"I take a group picture twice every year. So that I can get everyone. And when new pups are born, I take pictures of them right after their birth, just incase they don't survive long." She explained.

"How long have you been with the pack?" I asked.

"Five years. A lot of pictures." She started pointing to the wolves. "This is Storm. Leaf. Crystal, Serious, Angel….." I stopped listening. "OH!" I looked back at her. She was pointing wildly at a few wolves. "These are the wolves who adopted me! Mom, Silvereyes, Dad, Luka, Sis, Feather, Bro, Eli." She was smiling brightly. Okayyyyyy, Crazy. Weirdo. I continued to walk. I noticed a pendant around her neck. It was a black locket, with silver wings coming out of either side. "Whats that?"

She looked down at it.

"I've had it since I was born." Her face became sad, so I dropped the subject.

When we got to the store, I quickly picked up snacks. Then, I helped Xander pick out some clothes she would want, since the ones she had were torn and bloody. Finally, we headed home.

But this is my life, so it's not that simple. We rounded a coner for a short cut, going down an alley way. We took a wrong turn, and came to a dead end. "Crap." I turned around, to go back out, only to see the exit blocked by erasers. Erasers with _guns._ The cheating bastards. "Shit." I hissed under my breath. I stepped between Xander and them, making myself a blockade. "When I say go, turn and run at the wall. Just trust me. And do _not_ freak out." My plan? I was going to follow a secong behind her, open my wings, grab her under her arms, kick off the wall, and be air born.

I turned around to see if she had followed my instructions, and was shocked. Instead of seeing Xander, there was a black wolf, the size of the werewolves from twilight, standing there, hair on end. Its teeth were pulled back in a snarl, revealing teeth like daggers. It wasn't attacking me, though. And then I noticed why. Around it was a black locket with silver wings. _Xander_. What the hell is going on?

Xander leapt over my head, and tore into the erasers, blood splattering the walls of the alley way. One's arm was ripped clean off, showing tissue and bone. I grimaced. Those teeth were deadly. I covered my eyes as she ripped of his head, with a blood curdling _CRUNCH_! I looked back, and the other was running away, literally screaming for its mother. And there was Xander, unharmed, covered in blood, but a human again.

"How?" I asked. She shrugged. "Why?"

"Well. I'm a mutant. That's how I knew I could trust you. I have wolf senses. I could smell it. I can also control the elements, earth, air, water, fire, lighting, I have wings, and I can talk to animals. I have other small powers, like breathing under water, but that's beside the point. The point is, I'm like you."

"How did you know I was a mutant?"

"You give off a certain smell." She said, as if it wasn't important. She open raven black wings, and took to the sky. "You coming?"

Xander POV

Max and I walked back to her house. I stopped on the side walk outside, mouth open. It was a _gigantic_ masion, complete with marble pillars, and balconies. The house next to it looked exactly the same, only a little bit creamier in color. Max turned around, and seeing my face, explained. "My mom, and Ms. Amber are best friends. My mom is a famous vet, and Amber is a famous surgeon." I nodded. I looked quizzically at two balconies, on separate houses, only inches from each other. I pointed. "That's my room," Max said, pointing to the closest balcony, "and that's Fang's" She pointed to the far one. **((A/N: That's right ya'll, I'm cliché.))** She walked ahead of me into the house.

**Whatcha think?**

**Fang: Where am I?**

**Me: You'll come later, don't complain.**

**Fang: Review! And send me bacon!**


	6. Fang in the pool, and burning witches

**I have not failed to update! Aren't you proud of me?**

**Fang: Not really. We don't care 'bout you. These people came to read about me.**

**Me: Maybe you won't be in this chapter. After all, I do control your fate. MUHAHAHAHHA**

**Fang: Can I please be in this chapter? *bats eyelashes***

**Me: Whatever. I do not own Maximum Ride, and if you thought I did, slap for you.**

**Xander POV**

I walked into the front hall, and instantly two dogs were trying to jump on my. _"Halt"_ ((**A/N: If Xander says something to an animal in italics it means she speaking directly to the animal. One of her powers. Now READ))** The dogs froze, and sat. "Hello, Nana, and Jesse. Nice dogs." I said. Max gave me a look like 'What in hell?'

I laughed, and let her lead me farther into the house.

"A tour?" Max asked. I nodded.

Over the next hour, Max showed me the house. It consisted of like ten bedrooms, and art studio, a music room, a sports room, an awesome kitchen, and tons of other cool rooms. Finally we were at the sliding glass doors that led out to the patio. I stopped before she opened it, and gasped. Behind the huge pool and lawn, was the forest. "That's the sanctuary!" I was excited.

"Yeah. It is, We don't go in there often." Max said. I wonder why, but not for long. It was right next to the wolf section, I could tell. In my excitement, I threw open the door, rushing hastily out, only to stop dead, nose twitching. _Something_ was out there. I located it, but I couldn't see it. I swung my foot forward, and felt it connect solidly. There was a grunt of pain, and suddenly a boy was visible. And in his visibility he was flying inot the pool. He landed with a splash, and came up coughing a moment later. Max laughed from beside me. The boy had pitch black hair, olive skin, and was dressed in all black. He glared at me.

"Who the f*ck are you!" He demanded, floating up and down.

"What were you doing there?" I countered.

"I was going to push Max in, duh!" Max snorted.

"I'm Xander, and you are a creep." I bent over, and offered him a hand. He took it, but gave a giant tug, and pulled my in beside him. I transformed in the water, hidden by bubbles. I came up snarling, looking fierce. He yelped, and leapt out of the pool, and straight into Max's arms.

MAX POV

I looked down at the sopping wet Fang in my arms, and then at the wolf Xander in my pool. I shook my head, and dropped Fang on his butt. "You afraid of a little puppy?" I teased. Xander changed back, and started swimming around, enjoying her self. Fang gave an indignent huff. **((I can't spell for crap!))** I laughed.

"What time is it, Max?" Xander asked, climbing out of the pool. I looked down at my watch.

"2 o'clock. Why?"

"Crap! I have to go to work!" She ran into the house, and up to the bedroom I had assigned her. I sighed. I raised an eyebrow at Fang.

"Dump me in, huh?" He shook his hair, spraying me with water.

Fang POV

I had finally gotten dry, and was waiting by the front door. Visible. Max walked past me, a huge bowl of popcorn in one hand, and a litter of coke in the other. She stopped, and glanced at the clock on the wall. Six.

"I wonder what time Xander will be back?" Oh yeah, that chick. She then looked at me. "What are you doing?" I smiled evily.

"Waiting for my girl friend." Max rolled her eyes. She hated Lissa, but I didn't know why. Lissa was nothing but nice to her.

Just then, the front door opened. But it wasn't Lissa. It was JJ, and behind her, Xander.

"Look at this cute little girl I found! She says she knows you, Max." The girls moved away, down the hall. The door opened again, and Lissa walked in, giving me a hug.

"Oh, Fangy. This is going to be so much fun. A party!" I kissed her, and showed her out to the patio.

MAX POV

I watched as Fang passed, with that _thing_ on his arm. This was not going to be fun. Xander snarled as they passed, as if she knew that this would be bad. Lissa looked at Xander, just as her fangs were coming out. I shoved a handful of popcorn in her mouth, and her fangs receded.

"What is she?" xander asked, disgusted.

"Fangs girlfriend." I said with a shudder. From beside me, JJ called after them,

"We can do a bon fire and burn her at the stake!" We laughed, and continued putting up decorations up


	7. Bitch Time

**WooooHooooo! I met a hot guy this weekend!**

**Fang: We don't care!**

**Me: Well, you should.**

**Fang: She doesn't own Maximum Ride!**

**Me: *Grumble* That was my line((Im sorry if there are readers who think that Xander's character is annoying, and that this should just be about Max, I know how that feels. Just thought I would put it out there~))**

**MAX POV**

I looked down the latter at JJ. "Why do you insist on this stupid banner?" I asked. I was currently pinning up a banner that said, 'Time For Summer!' And it made me want to shoot it. JJ pouted.

"It adds a little flare." She defended. I rolled my eyes, and finished putting the tacks in the wall. Xander appeared below me.

"That thing, is sitting in his lap, calling him, Fangy-poo, and all around creeping me out." She shuddered, as I climbed down. "But so far, I haven't seen her spike the punch. Also, when she saw me, she scowled." I sighed.

"And let me guess, Fang didn't see it, and when he looked, she was smiling again?" She had done this numerous times to JJ and I. Xander nodded. "Well then, just keep watching." Xander nodded, and walked back out to the patio, where Fang and Lissa where sitting in a deck chair. Key word there: A. One. Singular.

Xander POV

I walked out. The witch looked up at me, and smiled sweetly. "Hello, sweetheart. Can I help you?" She raised an eyebrow. I sat down on the ground in front of them, crossed legged. I shook my head.

"I'm just watching you. I want to learn everything I can from someone so pretty. Like a Barbie." She seemed genuinely happy at this comment. I locked my eyes on Fang and her.

MAX POV  
I listened out side, watching through a curtain. JJ laughed beside me. "A Barbie alright. All plastic and fake." I scoffed.

"Yeah." JJ walked to the door as it was knocked on. People started streaming in. I saw Bridgit walked shuffled right past, going straight to Lissa.

JJ nudged me, pointing as Sam, my boyfriend, walked in. He spotted me, and sauntered over. "Ladies." He said casually. I smiled at him.

"Hey Sam. Whats up?"

"Gas prices." I notices he was holding his hands behind his back. I tried to angle my head around him, but he swiftly moved away. "I'll show you. _Outside._" I laughed, and followed him out, past Fang and Lissa, towards the pool. He stopped me at the edge.

"Close your eyes." He commanded. I shut my eyes, and waited. Something went splat, and suddenly I was wet. I opened my eyes, to see Sam, armed with waterballons. I screamed.

"I just bought this! It was expensive!" I backed away, him laughing, and fell in the pool. I burst from the water, cursing. I laughed, then looked at Sam, and stopped. Xander, Wolf Xander, was facing him, hackles raised. _Shit._ I jumped from the pool, and put a hand on her back. She looked at me, waiting for permission to bite his head off. I shook my head, and she trotted off around the house, only to reappear moments later, human.

I looked at Sam. He looked stricken. "Sorry. That's…Our new dog. She's part wolf." I said, looking at my feet. He seemed to recover, and put an arm around me, even though I was wet.

"Its okay."

Fang POV

I watched Max from my chair. Who exactly was this Xander girl? Did she have bacon? Whoa Fang. Bring it back. Lissa was looking at him expectantly. He shook his head. "I'm sorry, what?" She huffed, stood, and walked away to the punch table, where I noticed, Xander was standing, her eyes narrowed. I stood up to stop Lissa, but it was too late.

XANDER POV  
Lissa walked straight up to me. "What do you think your doing, you little whore? Watching us like some freak watch dog." I rolled my eyes. _Got that right._ I smiled wickedly.

"You look like trouble. And a hooker." I frowned at her hooker outfit. She glowered.

"Excuse me? How am I a hooker? I'm just know style, which, you obviously don't." Her high voice was really irritated. I looked down at my clothes. Black tank, black jeans, tennis shoes. I was in comfortable clothes, and clothes I could run in. I looked back at her.

Six inch heels, skirt that was really a belt, and a strip of fabric hardly covering her boobs. I grinned again.

"Some one is going to rape you, and then murder you." She shrieked, and raised a hand to slap me, but I picked up a cup, and dumped sticky punch all down her shirt. "Listen to me bitch, don't you ever speak that way to me again. Or, I really will burn you at the stake." I hissed, and stomped away.

FANG POV  
I ran up to a dripping Lissa. "Are you okay?" She looked at me miserably.

"That rude girl dumped this on me for no reason." She pouted, her eyes filling. I looked after Xander, swerving through the crowd. I chugged a glass, and went after her.

"XANDER!" She turned, looked at me, glared, and kept going

**Review!**

**Lissa got what she was asking for.**

**Fang: Yeah….**

**Me: Be happy. The wicked bitch has been punched. And I mean with like, the liquid, not literally. **

**Fang: We got it. BYE!**


End file.
